Naraku's Puppet
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: While collecting the shards of the Shikon No Tama, our favorite group decided to rest for the night. That rest will be their undoing when InuYasha wakes up and finds Kagome missing! How could he be so careless? What has Naraku done to her? And can he free her from Naraku's grasp?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: While collecting the shards of the Shikon No Tama, our favorite group decided to rest for the night. That rest will be their undoing when InuYasha wakes up and finds Kagome missing! How could he be so careless? What has Naraku done to her? And can he free her from Naraku's grasp?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: So I've had this idea for this story for a while now. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I'm hoping to continue it. I just had to get it written down! Hope you all enjoy it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a long day of shard hunting when the group decided to make a rest. It was Kagome's insistence that drove Inuyasha to finally say that they could rest for the night. Inuyasha hated finally settling down for the night, he could go a lot longer than his human companions.

Everything seemed like a typical night. Miroku had been slapped for caressing Sango's rear end, Sango and Kagome went off to bathe in a spring that was close by, and Inuyasha sat up in a tree on a perch to keep watch over things. They'd all settled in to go to sleep, and even Inuyasha couldn't help when he dozed off. But, the scene in the morning was utter confusion.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1 - Gone

His eyes slowly opened as he yawned. Had he really fallen asleep? He obviously did. But, as the light of dawn crept up on him, he slowly awoke a lot quicker than any of the others did. Moving to stand up, he quietly exited the tree, landing on his feet with only a soft noise on the ground, his eyes taking in the camp. Seeing the monk, demon slayer, fox demon, and neko demon all asleep where they lay before his eyes moved to Kagome's sleeping bag. Not seeing her in it, a small growl rose in his throat.

_Keh, wench! Haven't I told her not to go off alone?!_

His instant thought only being that she awoken early and snuck off for some weird girl reason or another. He didn't get her sometimes. Looking around the woods, raising his nose in the air and sniffing slowly to try and track her down. Still, he felt better knowing she was close by. But, her scent was old. At least a few hours by the tells of it. So, where in the hell was she?

Storming out and into the woods surrounding the camp, he became more and more frantic when the trail of her scent just disappeared. Seemingly out of no where.

_What the hell!?_

His mind screamed at him. How could he be so stupid? He had fallen asleep, someone or something had come into their camp and _stole_ Kagome right out from under them! Had she not screamed? What happened? Thoughts raced through his head as he went through scenarios within his head of what could have happened to her.

Secretly, he loved her. Though he would never tell _her_ that. Or anyone else for that matter. That was his private thoughts. Besides, she wouldn't want to be with him anyway, he was just a hanyou, a half breed. There was truly nowhere that he belonged, not in the human world, and not in the demon world. Him and Kagome were just friends, companions. There was no way she could feel any different towards him, not the way he felt towards her.

But now...now she was gone, and he was frantic. Rushing back to the camp site, he looked around, growling, trying to pick up a scent of the person or persons who had taken Kagome.

"Inu...Yasha?" Sango's voice was heard sleepily as she started to wake up from the sounds of Inuyasha's rummaging.

The noise of her voice quickly made Inuyasha's sensitive ears peak and turn a little towards her. Turning his eyes to look at her, a growl on his lips. "Kagome's gone." he said in a soft growl.

Those two words caused the demon slayer to sit up alert, blinking. "Are you sure she didn't just go to the bathroom or something? Settle down Inuyasha..." she started to say, even though she knew that he probably already checked the surrounding area before he panicked.

"No. She's _gone_." his voice came in a gruff growl, very agitated, very angry.

Their conversation seemed to cause the rest of the group to awaken and add their own questions. But, Inuyasha was a man on a mission. He had to find out who took her, what happened. Carefully sniffing the air by him, a familiar smell coming to his nose.

_NARAKU!_

Instantly his growls grew louder, he bared his fangs as he glared around. Naraku had come into the camp and had Kagome taken.

Sure, he hadn't confessed his feelings for the young miko. But, anyone with eyes could see how they felt about each other. He loved her, and she loved him. They just refused to tell one another, especially since he went chasing after Kikyou every time she came around. Truthfully, his feelings for Kikyou had long since disappeared. She still held a small place in his heart at his first love, the first person to ever show him any kind of kindness other than his own mother.

But Kagome? She engulfed his heart. At first he'd compared Kikyou and Kagome, with Kikyou coming out as the winner in every situation he put his mind to. But, over time, his feelings began to change. He found himself comparing Kikyou to Kagome, asking why she wasn't more like Kagome instead of the other way around.

Kagome accepted him for who he was, she didn't want him to change. Whereas Kikyou only wanted him if he were willing to become human for her. That simply would not do. Not anymore. Not now that he knew someone could love him for who he was. He finally felt like he had a place he belonged, and Naraku was determined to ruin that for him.

Had he taken Kagome because of the feelings they shared between each other? Hoping to lure him into a trap?

Or did he take her because of her miko powers? Her powers certainly had been growing over the time she'd been in his era. Her powers were slowly becoming a force to be reckoned with. And he admired that about her. How strong she was, how stubborn she could be in her pursuit.

But now, the only thoughts that plagued him were ones of her being taken. How dare someone take _his_ miko? Even though she technically wasn't his. Not officially, even as much as he wished that. But he had made a promise to protect her. And he was a man of honor, not someone to back down on their promises on a whim. He would protect her with his life if need be. But, instantly he felt as though he'd failed her. Naraku, or one of his incarnations, came for her in the middle of the night, and all he had done was sleep. All anyone had done was sleep. How could they have just taken Kagome with not one of them noticing what was going on?

All of the chattering their friends were doing was getting on his nerves. They were talking back and forth about what could have happened, how she disappeared, who took her, and why.

"SHUT UP! Naraku took her. I smell it. And, I'm going to get her back, damnit!" he said loud enough to silence his friends rantings so they just looked at him in awe.

Quickly, before he even realized what he was doing, he took off towards the way the scents had seemed to go. Sure, it stopped after a while, telling him that they must have taken into the air or something. But, he kept following in that direction at top speed.

He had to find her. He needed to find her. And he needed to find her safe and sound.

_So help me, if Naraku or anyone else has hurt one single hair on her head...they'll all die._

His thoughts were that of a possessive nature, his true demon coming forth within his head. That had been his youkai's voice ringing through his head. Growling slowly as he ran, his eyes trained forward intently. Even with tetsusaiga at his side, his demon urged to come out from all of the anger. His tetsusaiga usually kept his demon in check, kept his demon blood locked away dormant inside him. But, someone taking Kagome, someone taking _his_ miko, _his_ woman, that just sent him on the edge. He didn't even consider the fact that his demon personally claimed Kagome as his. His mind was too on edge to over think it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Sorryy! I know its short. I'll try and make things longer next time :-). Hope you enjoy it!


	2. The Arrow

A/N: Hey guys. So, here is the long awaited second chapter to my first one. I know it was left at sort of a stand-still, I'm not sure why I cut that chapter like I did. However; here is the second one. Hope you enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: The Arrow

Meanwhile, as Inuyasha searched for Kagome, Naraku knew the hanyou wouldn't find her unless he willed it. He was confident, to say the least, that he'd hidden the young miko well from the hanyou.

They were in his castle, a thick miasma barrier around it, hiding it from sight. The old castle workers lay dead in the halls, but this room he'd had cleared. It was one of the bedrooms of the house.

Kagome lay on a futon just in front of Naraku's form, out cold, sleeping almost peacefully against the silken sheets of the futon. She shifted and stirred slowly after the several hours she'd been knocked out. And, as she came to, her brain felt like it was pounding in her skull.

One hand slowly moved up to rest the bottom of her palm against her forehead. Slowly pushing to roll over onto her stomach on the futon. Her whole head felt like it was being beaten against the floor, her brain pounding hard within her skull. As she regained her composure, breathing hard, pushing to sit up a little. Letting her chocolate eyes open to the darkness of the room, looking down at the futon.

"Inu...yasha?" she asked into the dark, starting to look around. But, the sight before her startled her. Seeing Naraku standing there, her mouth opened in a small gasp as she crawled back on the futon. Crawling back off the futon so her back hit the wall just behind her. "N-N-Naraku!"

A grin crossed the evil hanyou's lips as he watched the miko before him. "Hello there, miko. Slept well I assume?"

Shaking her head, she glared at him. "What do you want?! Where am I? Inuyasha will kill you for this!" she yelled at him. While Inuyasha and her still weren't together, not really, she loved the hanyou more than anything. She knew they'd be together, deep in her heart. Once the shard hunt was over, and he realized that he loved her more than Kikyou...they'd be together.

"I doubt the mutt will be coming for you." he answered.

"Why...why do you say that?" she asked curiously, looking up at him.

A small mirror slowly appeared in front of her face. It looked almost like Kanna's mirror, except the casing to the mirror was black instead of white. And she slowly looked into the mirror. At first, she only saw her own reflection. But, her reflection slowly morphed into the image of Kikyou. The image zoomed out, including Inuyasha in the mirror. The dead miko was being embraced by Inuyasha. The image of Inuyasha leaning down, his lips crashing against hers as he brought her into a closer embrace.

The image caused tears to twinge at Kagome's eyes, watching, shaking her head. "No...no no no.." she said slowly. Inuyasha had promised not to go after Kikyou anymore.

"But 'tis true, miko. With you gone, it leaves Inuyasha the opportunity to be with his real love." he said. Though, none of it was true, he was pecking at the black speck within Kagome's heart that was Kikyou. He had to darken Kagome's heart for him, make her believe that Inuyasha had betrayed her.

Kagome's eyes watched the two in the mirror as the scene became more...heated. Inuyasha's hands wandered Kikyou's body overtop of her miko clothes. His hands moved down to cup her butt and bring her up closer to him, and his lips trailed down the side of her neck.

Shaking her head quickly, turning away and closing her eyes tightly. "Enough!" she yelled, biting her bottom lip. "Please stop...please Naraku..."

"Then you will be mine then, priestess? Let me help you gain revenge against the half breed for betraying you."

"Nothing is as simple as that with you Naraku. What is it you want?" she asked.

"You, just you Kagome. Your loyalty. Its a minor price to pay." he said. Moving to kneel in front of her. Cupping her chin and bringing her face to look at his. "I can make it go away, Kagome. I can make the pain in your heart caused by him to disappear." he said, his thumb moving to wipe the stray tear that had found its way down her cheek.

Looking into his red eyes, listening to his words. She knew it was a trap, she knew it. Naraku never did anything for anyone else. But...she couldn't help but be swayed by his words, by the idea of forgetting everything. It sounded so much better than the twinge she felt within her chest, within her heart.

She only answered him with a small nod, looking up into his eyes.

Grinning slowly. "Good." he said. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own, letting his eyes close just slowly. _You will be the brightest jewel in my crown, Kagome..._ Naraku thought as his lips were pressed into his. With Kagome's powers along with his own, he saw himself as unstoppable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha was going crazy. His demon that claimed Kagome as his could not stop, would not stop, until she was safely back under his protection. His mind went wild with what Naraku could have done with her. He thought for sure that Naraku took her in order to dispose of the miko for good. After all, Kagome's miko powers were strong, even stronger than his former love Kikyou's.

What Naraku had showed her was a lie. He was not with Kikyou, nor would he ever be. He felt an obligation to the lost priestess. He felt as though he'd failed her when she died. It had been his job to protect her, and he had been the one to cause her downfall. It was his form that Naraku used to trick her, after all.

Back then, he'd had full intentions on becoming a human, being with Kikyou as a human would, hoping the shikon no tama would disappear with its use of purifying him. But now...Kagome accepted him for who he was, demon and all. She never once asked him to change, and she was patient and loving towards him. He loved her more than words could say for that, for making him feel truly accepted.

He loved the miko from the future. And with her gone, now, it made him fully realize it. He loved the woman, and his demon had already claimed her as belonging to him.

Running until he ran smack into a barrier, making him fall back. A growl formed on his lips as he looked up at the invisible barrier before him. "Naraku! Show yourself, now!" he yelled. Unsheathing tetsusaiga and moving to stand up, gripping the blade in both hands. "Give her back, damnit!" he yelled.

It was Kagura that answered him. "You're wasting your time, Inuyasha." she said. She sat on a branch just above him, looking down at him.

"KAGURA! Where the hell is Kagome?!" he demanded.

Sighing a little as she looked at him. "The miko is with Naraku."

Growling deeper, the red flashing into his eyes at her words. "What does he want with her?" he asked.

Kagura shrugged slowly. "How do I know? You act as though Naraku tells me his plans. You act as though Naraku tells anyone his plans."

"You know something!"

Rolling her eyes a little. "I do not. My orders are just to delay you from reaching the castle."

Inuyasha growled, gripping his sword and quickly swiping a wind scar at her, the yellow blades rushing at Kagura.

She floated upwards on her feather, looking down at Inuyasha. "Such a one trick pony." she said. Glancing towards one side towards the barrier, a grin forming over her lips. "But, my job is done."

With that, she floated up above the clouds.

An arrow whizzed by Inuyasha's head, making him turn to look in the direction it'd came.

Kagome stood there, her bow in hand. In the time since she'd woken up, Naraku had seemingly wiped her memories, and had her change. She now wore traditional miko clothing, except with a black obi tied around her waist. Her chocolate pools seemed devoid of emotion, cold, almost like Naraku's eyes.

Looking at her, he blinked. "Ka-gome?" he asked slowly.

"Leave this forest. Now." her words came, cold and flat. Taking another arrow from the quiver hanging on her shoulder and cocking it back, pointing her arrow at Inuyasha again.

He blinked, confused. "What? Kagome? What are you talking about? I'm not leaving here without you.." he said. Surely she wouldn't actually shoot him.

When he took his steps, she cocked the string of her bow back, pointing at his face. "I am not kidding." she told him, her eyes narrowing a little. "Leave Naraku's forest. This forest is of no interest to you."

"But...Kagome..." he said, stopping in his tracks. Shaking his head a little. "Please, you have to come back with me. You belong there, with our friends, with...with me." he said.

Looking at his face, she shook her head. "My place is at Naraku's side. Nowhere else. His word is law. You will do well to learn that, half breed." her voice came, colder than normal.

Her words shocked him, watching her and shaking his head. "But...but I...I need you Kagome...whats the matter with you? Whats Naraku done to you?" he asked, a growl raising in his throat. "You're _mine_, not Naraku's." he stated in a huskier voice, trying not to lose control of the youkai that lingered beneath the surface.

She tilted her head to one side, shaking it a little. "Why don't you go find your Kikyou? Leave this place and no harm will come to you."

"Kikyou?" he asked. Slowly moving to sheath his tetsusaiga, raising his hands in the air to show that he was no threat to her. "Kikyou is a thing of the past...I owe her, yes, because I was supposed to protect her. But damnit Kagome, I made that same promise to you, and I will protect you."

"Promise? You made me no promises, half demon. Naraku is the only one who has made promises to me."

"Oh yeah? Like what? Whats he promised you? He'll screw you in the end, you know that."

Her eyes softened for a moment before coming cold again, looking into his eyes. "He promised for the pain to go away. And it has. I don't even remember what caused such a pain. For that I am grateful. I owe him. My life belongs to him now."

Listening to her made him curious. "Pain? What...pain?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't feel it. I don't feel anything." she told him, her eyes narrowing, glaring at him. "This is the last time I will warn you. Leave."

"I can't do that. I can't leave you here. You don't belong here. Kami...what has he done to you?" he asked, starting to take another step to her.

Raising her bow, gripping the string and glaring at him. "Stop! You think I'm kidding? I will shoot you." she said. A small pink light started to form at the tip of her arrow, causing Inuyasha to stop in his tracks.

So, she was serious. He wasn't sure what to do. She was going to shoot him, but he couldn't just leave her there.

Thinking about it, he finally came to a decision and began stepping up to her again, slowly starting to walk to her.

"I warned you." she said, her eyes narrowing a little. "Now die." she said. Her fingers released the string of her bow, the arrow being released and pushed towards him, the pink light spreading over the tip of the arrow. But, it wasn't fully encasing the arrow like her sacred arrows usually worked.

His eyes widened as he felt the arrow biting through his shoulder, starting to fall back with the arrow slowly piercing through his fire rat robe. Gritting his teeth as he felt it bite into his skin, closing his eyes tightly. It almost felt like Kikyou's arrow that sealed him to the Goshinboku tree.

But this wasn't the same arrow. This was purifying his youkai blood as it pierced his skin, causing it to easily push through his shoulder.

To say it hurt was mild. It was blindingly painful. He'd never felt anything so painful before as he fell onto the ground, the arrow having went straight through his flesh, out of the back of his shoulder.

Landing on the ground with a thud, blood coming from his mouth, his eyes wide from pain. The pupils in his eyes were gone, so there was just two golden pools staring up at the sky.

His shoulder felt like it was on fire, like the fire was going to eat away at his skin. He'd never been on the receiving end of Kagome's arrow before. But, it hurt, a lot. And the arrow hadn't even been fully charged.

"Ka...go..me..." he muttered slowly in his half conscious pained state.

Looking down at him, her eyes narrowing a little. "Now, learn your lesson, hanyou. Stay away from this forest. Or else you'll get a fully charged one." she warned, glaring at him.

He barely even heard her. The pain clouded his brain as his body frantically tried to heal himself, blood pouring from the newly created wound in his shoulder.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{Inuyasha's Mind}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The sky was blue, clouds drifted by as his golden orbs looked up, watching as the clouds moved within the sky on their own. He watched them curiously. How could clouds move? And move on their own? Was it them that were moving instead? It was still the feudal era, they didn't have any sort of idea of astronomy and the fact that the Earth was constantly moving.

So, he wondered these things in the back of his mind.

The grass felt so cool underneath his body, and the soft breeze that blew by him, ruffling his clothes and hair calmed him. It felt so calming. And as his eyes drifted halfway closed, he just thought of how he could fall asleep in that moment.

"Hey!" a woman's voice rang in his ears.

Looking up towards its source with just his eyes, he suddenly saw a pair of concerned brown eyes just above him, a woman kneeling there in strange clothing with long black hair falling over her shoulders. She was so beautiful and he grinned a little bit.

"Hi..." he said lazily.

"You need to get up, lazy." she said with a smile.

"Mm...maybe later." he answered as he looked up at her face, a smile crossing his lips. "You're beautiful..." he whispered slowly.

A blush spread across the girls cheeks and she shook her head. "Whats the matter with you Inuyasha? I think you've gone crazy."

"Nah...just tellin' the truth, woman." he said.

"I do have a name y'know."

"Mm...Kagome..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{Back to Reality}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome had left him laying there, and it'd been several hours as he laid in the grass. He was mumbling softly in his unconscious state.

His friends did find him. Sango knelt by him, looking down at his face. "Is he...alive?" she wondered.

Miroku shrugged a little, looking at him too. "I would think so, yes. The way he is speaking..."

Watching his face, Sango shook her head a little, looking to examine his shoulder. "This looks really bad...wow, its like a hole is burned straight through him. He must have been bleeding a lot. Do we have Kagome's medical supplies?" she asked.

Nodding a little to the slayer. "I believe so..." he said, turning to start looking through the yellow backpack they'd had still. Finding the white box with a red cross on it and moving to kneel next to Inuyasha's other side, resting it on the ground. "Here it is, Sangochan." the monk answered.

Sango nodded, moving to undo Inuyasha's haori, starting to slide it and his under kimono off his injured shoulder to start treating his wound like Kagome usually would.

And once she was done with his shoulder, they just had to sit and wait, to see if Inuyasha would wake up, and what his state of mind would be.


End file.
